Swimmingly
by Clearly Odd
Summary: Kink Meme IV fill.  "Morgan teaches Reid how to swim at an empty, chilly, public pool.  Later, things heat up in the locker room."  Morgan/Reid, oneshot, slash.


Swimmingly

Author's Note: Another kink meme IV fill. Takes place post-fifth season, despite the fact that makes little sense…

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Prompt: Morgan/Reid. Morgan teaches Reid how to swim at an empty, chilly, public pool.  
>Later, things heat up in the locker room.<p>

-/-/-

Reid could smell the chlorine before Morgan even opened the door to the pool. He followed the larger agent in reluctantly, clutching his gym bag like a life-line, and looked around the spacious room. "Morgan, this place looks like it belongs in a horror movie." He declared, surveying the chilly, dingy and thoroughly empty surroundings.

"What?" Morgan asked, glancing back at his friend.

"It doesn't look like anyone comes in here… ever." Reid replied.

"That's why I brought us here, genius." The dark-skinned agent told him.

"To be murdered?" Reid asked.

"No, man," Morgan shook his head, backhanding Reid on the arm lightly. "For privacy. Unless you want me to teach you to keep your skinny ass floating in the water with a ton of people watching."

"I'm not that skinny anymore…" Reid muttered before catching the look Morgan sent him. "Alright, alright. I will consent to learning how to swim in the pool of death."

Morgan rolled his eyes and shoved the slighter man toward the locker room. "Let's get dressed, smartass."

-/-/-

10 minutes later, both men were clad in swim trunks and were standing at the edge of the pool. They were silently looking into the still water, waiting for the other to make a move. "Did you know the probability of contracting athlete's foot at a public pool is…" Reid began in desperation.

"Reid, I swear to God, if you finish that sentence we are going to leave right now." Morgan warned him.

"…Promise?" The genius returned with a slight smirk.

Morgan sighed. "Kid, why are you so freaked out to get in the water?"

The smirk dropped off Reid' face and he glanced back at the pool. "I don't like the feeling of not having…something, anything, beneath my feet."

"This is the shallow end, the water is four feet." Morgan explained patiently. "It'll barely reach your chest."

"I know that." Reid replied testily. "I'm not afraid of the shallow end."

To prove his point, Reid sat down on the edge of the pool and slid swiftly in. Morgan had to stifle a chuckle at the high-pitched noise the genius emitted upon entering. "This water is _freezing_!" He exclaimed, instinctively sucking in his stomach as if to get away from the water.

"Just breathe, you'll get used to it." Morgan told him, sliding into the water beside the genius.

"If I get used to it, it will probably mean I have hypothermia." Reid mumbled, taking a deep breath as per Morgan's advice.

Morgan examined the young genius and sucked in his own breath at the sight presented before him. His nipples were standing out from his chest, hardened from the cold, and goose bumps peppered the other man's fair skin, calling attention to his recently toned muscles. Morgan decided the low water temperature was definitely a blessing, or something of his would also be hardening at the moment. "Morgan?" Reid broke into the other agent's haze. "Do you want to get started? I think moving around a bit might warm us up."

"Right." Morgan shook his head to clear it and looked back at Reid. "Now, for any of this to work, you're going to have to trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Reid looked at Morgan as thought he'd just asked a terribly obvious question. "Of course I trust you." He said, no hint of doubt in his voice.

_Oh._ The things that statement did to the older agent were unexpected. "Alright. You're gonna lay back in the water and float." Morgan told him.

Eyeing the water skeptically, Reid glanced up at Morgan. "How do I do that?" He asked.

"I'll support you at first. But you'll get the hang of it pretty quick after that." Morgan assured him.

Surprisingly, Reid nodded and began to position himself in the pool without further question. "Have you taught anyone to swim before?" He asked, shivering as he sank deeper into the water.

"Both my sisters. Of course, they weren't quite as big as you." Morgan said with a grin.

The genius scowled, but positioned himself so he was all but lying in the water. He opened his mouth to ask for further instruction, but Morgan was ahead of him, placing one hand under Reid's upper back and the other on his lower, just above the curve of his ass. "Lift your legs." Morgan told him, ignoring Reid's blush and his own arousal.

Doing as he was told, Reid lifted his legs out from under him and almost put them back down immediately when his hips started to dip into the water. "No, keep them out." Morgan instructed, sliding his hand down further- for support.

Reid did just that, thought he looked vaguely worried. "Breathe normally." Morgan told him.

Reid swallowed nervously and began to speak again. "It's actually natural for human beings to float…" He started, only to be cut off by Morgan.

"No facts, just breathe." The larger man admonished.

A minute later, when Reid seemed sufficiently calm, Morgan removed his hands and held them up for the other man to see. Reid grinned, pleased with his accomplishment, until his midsection began to sink again. He floundered, splashing Morgan, and momentarily sank before he popped back up. He glanced at Morgan, now dripping wet, blushed and ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Morgan told him, wiping a few stray drops of water off his face. "We'll work on it."

-/-/-

After an hour of lessons, Reid could proudly say that he could tread water successfully. With that accomplishment under their proverbial belts, he and Morgan decided to call it a day and head for the locker room.

Reid dug into his bag first, pulling out a towel and a bottle of body wash, then looked up at Morgan. "Are you going to join me?" He asked.

Morgan gaped at him, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "Excuse me?" He managed.

Looking away for a moment in a show of shyness Morgan had become accustomed to from Reid, the genius glanced back up at the other agent. "Unless I'm _very_ wrong, you haven't stopped looking at me all afternoon- and not because I keep sinking." Reid smiled slightly. "And I'd very much like to… thank you for the lessons."

"Thank me?" Morgan asked, still wondering if he was imagining things.

"For starters." Reid replied, taking a step towards a shower stall.

Morgan stared for almost a full minute, until uncertainty began to break into Reid's eyes. Finally, he nodded and answered. "Hell, yes, I'm going to join you."

"Good." One of Reid's rare, true smiles lit up his face and he stepped up to the shower to turn on the water.

When he deemed the temperature appropriate, he peeled off his swim trunks and stepped under the spray, throwing his head back and letting the hot water rush over him. Morgan took a moment to appreciate the sight before he stepped out of his own suit and stepped into the water behind Reid. He shut the door, trapping some of the heat and steam in the stall with them.

Bringing his arms up to circle Reid's slim waist, Morgan began to trail kisses down the back of his neck and shoulder. Reid shivered and pressed back against the other man, taking care that his hips rolled back against Morgan's hardening cock. Morgan moaned against Reid's shoulder and turned the younger man around in his arms to press a bruising kiss to his mouth.

Tongues entered into the mix and Morgan began thrusting his in and out of Reid's mouth, a motion he hoped to very soon repeat with a lower extremity, even if he could have contented himself for a very long time with the slip of Reid's tongue against his.

Reid seemed to have other ideas, however, and disentangled himself from the older man, pushing him up against the shower wall. Morgan shivered with the contrast of the cool tile at his back and hot water at his front, and at the look the Reid was giving him as the man sank to his knees.

Without preamble, Reid took Morgan's cock in his hand and wrapped his lips around the head, running his tongue over the slit and reveling in Morgan's moan of pleasure. "God, Reid… Spencer." The agent groaned.

Reid took more of Morgan into his mouth and sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks for a moment before releasing with a pop. He then proceeded to run his tongue along the underside of the throbbing member from bas to tip, prompting Morgan to tangle his fingers in Reid's damp hair.

Reid repeated the motion, tip to base, along the top before taking in as much of Morgan as he could at once. Morgan's grip tightened and Reid hummed in approval around his mouthful. "_Fuck_, Spence." Morgan murmured.

Slowly, Reid pulled back and released, then reached under the shower door to retrieve the body wash he'd left on the floor by his trunks. He pressed the bottle into Morgan's hand and smiled as he stood up. "Would you like to, ah- do the honors?" He asked quietly, his voice sending another set of shivers down the dark-skinned agent's spine.

"Absolutely." Morgan replied, opening the bottle and generously soaping a few fingers.

He pushed Reid against the opposite wall- barely a step back in the tiny stall- before pressing one finger into his entrance. The slighter agent moaned loudly and pushed down against the welcome intrusion. "Morgan…" He murmured, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Derek." The other man told him, kissing the half-open mouth presented before him.

"Derek." Reid parroted faithfully when Morgan drew back a little. "Derek…"

Morgan watched Reid's face as the younger man tested his name on his tongue, interspaced with little moans and gasps of pleasure. He found he particularly liked the way Reid drew out the second syllable as a second finger was added.

Soon, Morgan pushed in a third finger and Reid was reduced to a string of gasps and groans and mumblings of 'Derek' and then, to Morgan's surprise, a few curses. "Derek, fuck, that's _good_." Reid whispered, voice only just audible over the splatter of hot water against the shower floor.

"Did I just hear a swear come out of that pretty mouth?" Morgan grinned, scissoring his fingers.

Reid groaned, riding down on Morgan's fingers harder. "I do tend to do that, actually…" He trailed off.

Morgan waited to see if Reid would finish his thought, but it seemed the genius' brain was out of commission. "Well, I think it's pretty damn hot." He replied, twisting his fingers and leaning forward to place a kiss on his lover's swollen lips.

Suddenly, Reid cried loudly into the kiss and Morgan pulled his mouth away. "God, _fuck_, do that again." Reid gasped pushing down onto Morgan's fingers as far as the angle would allow. "Right _there_."

Morgan obliged and rubbed his fingers over the same spot, watching as Reid cried out in pleasure again. He was content to watch a moment longer, but every debauched noise and broken sentence that passed Reid's lips went straight to Morgan's groin and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "Want to watch you all day," Morgan told the genius, his voice coming out gravelly and making him wonder if he'd been making noise along with Reid without realizing it. "But I need to be inside you."

"I _want_ you inside me." Reid told him, looking Morgan in the eye. "Derek… fuck me."

Another shocked tingle of arousal hit Morgan's cock and he saw that Reid was grinning at him, looking for the reaction his swear had caused. This was a side of Reid Morgan had barely every dared to imagine before, but he definitely liked it. He pressed another kiss to Reid's mouth and drew his fingers out, noting his partner's quiet whine at the loss of contact, before stooping to pick up the previously abandoned bottle of body wash.

He poured a little too much into his hand and spread the gel soap over his arousal, taking a brief moment to enjoy the contrast between the cool soap and the heated water and flesh before gripping Reid's hips. "Ready?" He breathed.

"God, yes." Reid replied, grabbing Morgan's shoulders in anticipation.

The dark agent guided his erection to Reid's prepared entrance and slid into the surrounding heat, reveling in the feel and in the sound of Reid's breathless moan. He moved until he was taken in to the hilt and paused there for a moment, looking into Reid's eyes and seeing the lusty haze over them.

It was barely another moment before he began to move. He pulled out part way and considered for just a second taking it slowly, but decided they were both too far gone to keep a more relaxed tempo and pounded back into Reid's willing body. The genius gasped loudly and Morgan wondered if he'd hurt the younger man. Before he could ask, however, Reid pushed his hips forward and dug his fingertips into Morgan's shoulders. "That was a good thing," He assured the dark skinned man. "Keep doing that."

Morgan chuckled slightly. "With pleasure." He practically purred before he began to set an almost frantic pace.

Reid took the pace with equal pleasure, allowing his head to fall back against the tiled wall with a dull thud as he vocalized his approval. His partner watched, momentarily mesmerized by the series of gasps and moans falling from the slighter man's lips, then suddenly shifted his position for a better angle. Reid gave an outright cry of pleasure and Morgan surged forward to cover his mouth with his own.

He removed one of his hands from the bruising grip he had on Reid's hips and wrapped it around the other agent's erection, catching another aroused noise in his kiss.

He stroked up and down the shaft quickly, in time with his thrusts, and it wasn't long before Reid broke their kiss with a gasp. "So close, Morg…" He swallowed thickly, remembering Morgan's earlier request. "_Derek_. I'm so close."

"Come on, babe," Morgan gasped, pumping his hips harder. "_Spencer._"

Morgan leaned forward slightly and bit down on Reid's prominent collar bone, sucking at the skin, and the thin agent came with a cry that echoed off the tiled walls. His release mixed with the warm water still pouring down on them nearly forgotten. It only took a few more thrusts into Reid's tightened channel for Morgan to reach his climax, releasing himself deep inside Reid.

The two agents stood braced against the wall for a few minutes, catching their breath. When they became more aware of their surroundings, they realized the water that was still raining down on them was rapidly cooling. They pulled apart, rinsed off quickly and turned off the water. "So, that was…" Reid trailed off as they both dressed, displaying more of his characteristic uncertainty.

"An amazing 'thank you'?" Morgan offered quietly with a slight smile.

Reid nodded, smiling a bit as well, but when he looked at Morgan he was more serious. "It can be more than just 'thank you,' if you want."

Morgan watched the younger man for a moment, finishing with the button of his pants, before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to his still-red lips. "Do you want to come back to my place, Pretty Boy?" He inquired.

"As long as it's dry." Reid broke into a full smile.

Morgan laughed and wrapped an arm around Reid's waist. "And Spencer?" He asked, trying the name outside a round of sex. "If that's how you're gonna thank me for teaching you things, you can bet I'm going to show you everything I know about anything I can think of."


End file.
